


If I’m Your World, You’re My Sun

by Laurenjames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Craigslist, Loch & Ness, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenjames/pseuds/Laurenjames
Summary: Jayden puts an ad on Craigslist for someone to keep him company during a snowstorm. Fang responds. Snuggling ensues.





	If I’m Your World, You’re My Sun

Jayden stared at the ad. He’d never posted anything like this before, but he was cold and lonely and Lyra was on vacation somewhere with shitty signal and a hot boyfriend. He was feeling sorry for himself, and Grindr wasn’t providing any of the good stuff.

_Searching for someone to cuddle up with away from the weather, to keep me entertained while the power is out. I have a fully stocked fridge and enough snacks to ride out the storm._

It wasn’t too bad, was it? It was worth a shot, anyway. He didn’t have to reply, if the only people who answered were creeps.

He attached a picture of him from a night out a few weeks ago, covered in glitter and dancing under coloured lights in a club. He drew in a deep breath and posted it.

It only took a few minutes for the replies to come in. He grimaced, deleting most of them based on just the subject lines.

Then, after about ten minutes, there was one with a picture attached that wasn’t a nude. It was a hot, older man, with thick stubble and hooded eyes. He stared into the camera like he was looking straight at Jayden.

He quickly hit reply.

_Are you serious? You are totally welcome to come over, but you seem out of my league, if that’s really you._

>_I’m interested. I’ll bring cold beer and dominoes. What’s your address?_

There was another picture attached, of the same guy holding up a print-out of Jayden’s Craiglist post.

“Holy shit,” Jayden said out loud, and sent the guy his address. Then promptly started cleaning his apartment at top speed.

He was pulling a slightly-cleaner shirt over his head when the bell rang.

“Hi!” Jayden said, pulling open the door, panting slightly. “Wow. Hi.”

The guy was even hotter in person. He looked Jayden up and down, and then raised his eyebrows. “Can I come in?”

Jayden scrubbed the hair at the back of his neck. “Yeah, sure. Wait, you aren’t a serial killer, are you? Cause you probably shouldn’t come in, if you are. Just, er, thought I should check.”

The guy grinned. “Would I tell you if I was?”

“Well - no, I guess not.”

“Then you’ll just have to risk it.”

Jayden gave the guy an intentional look up and down. “Worth it.”


End file.
